V6.8
Full Relaunch * Global Splash Update |Release = April 20th, 2016 |Related = * 6.8 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.7 |Next = V6.9 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * * * * * * * * * Global Splash Unification, Part 2 :The Global Splash Unification is a project that aims to have all regions use the same artwork across all skins, namely the Chinese and Riot (NA) client versions. This is part 2 of 2. This project takes into account customs and social taboos from the major regions and includes the removal of the human skeleton, alcohol, tobacco and excessive blood/gore. This project is separate and has had no influence on the ChampUp team's Splash Art Upgrade project that aims to bring all artwork to modern standards, and the imported/updated artwork listed below can be regarded as placeholders. Listed below are only the changes to Riot's client version, although after this patch there will no longer be separate arts. The following splash arts have receives minor updates: * - Removed gore. * - Removed gore. * - Altered face. * - Smoke removed. * - Background changes. * - Ghouls are green. * - Altered face and minor detail changes * - More details. * - Gore removed. * - Spears added at the bottom, more details. The following splash arts have been updated to use the international version: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * League of Legends V6.8 Champions ; - VISUAL & GAMEPLAY UPDATE * General ** Visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for all skins. *** *** *** *** ** New voice over. ** New lore. ** New ability icons. ** Title changed to from . * Stats ** Attack range increased to 150 from 125. ** Base health reduced to 575 from . ** Base health regen reduced to 6 from . ** Base mana reduced to 250 from . ** Mana growth increased to 75 from 56. ** Base mana regen reduced to 5 from . ** Mana regen growth increased to 1 from . ** Base armor reduced to 25 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 55 from . * (Innate) ** Renamed . ** Number of empowered attacks increased to 2 from 1. ** Damage adjusted to (4 level)}} from . ** On-hit cooldown reduction reduced to |Reduced by cooldown reduction}} second from 2. *** On-hit cooldown reduction reducing his ultimate. *** On-hit cooldown reduction is increased to |Reduced by cooldown reduction}} seconds toward his cooldown. ** Taric gains for the two attacks. * (Q) ** Taric expends all his current charges to heal himself and surrounding allied champion, as well as those surrounding his Bastion-protected champion, for per charge. Taric can store up to 3 charges, for a maximum heal of . ** Cost: mana ** Recharge time: 15 seconds * (W) ** Taric's and Bastion-protected champion's armor are increased by % of Taric's total Armor}}. ** Taric shields himself and the target allied champion for % of their maximum health}} for seconds and grant them Bastion, which lasts so long as they remain in range or Taric selects a new champion. Taric's abilities will also cast from nearby ally protected by Bastion, but the effects do not stack. *** Taric can target himself to gain a shield, which will remove his current Bastion. ** Cost: 60 mana ** Cooldown: 15 seconds * (E) ** Taric and his Bastion-protected champion project beams of starlight toward the target location, which persists in the given direction for the next 1 second. After that time, the beams erupt dealing magic damage to enemies hit and stunning them for seconds. ** Cost: 60 mana ** Cooldown: 15 seconds * ® ** After a second delay, cosmic energy radiates outward from Taric and his Bastion, granting invulnerability to all allied champions hit for seconds. ** Cost: 100 mana ** Cooldown: seconds ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to | }} from | }}. ** Deals a minimum of 15 damage to minions and monsters. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Movement speed changed to from . ; * ** First pellet damage reduced to from . *** Subsequent pellets damage reduced to from . ** Critical strike pellets reduced to 6 from 8. ** Critical strike pellets spread angle reduced to 15 from 18 . ** Bonus critical damage grants additional pellets. ** Critical strike pellets deal (1 + bonus critical damage) AD}} bonus damage. ; * ** Resistance reduction increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * * Cooldown increased to 85 seconds at all ranks from 75. * Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10. * Kills and assists time extension increased to 7 seconds from 4. ; * ** Attack speed duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 8. *** Cooldown begins on cast rather than when the buff expires. ** extends the duration. ** While Strut is on cooldown, applying reduces the remaining cooldown by |Reduced by cooldown reduction}} seconds. ; * ** Life steal increased to from . * ** Passive armor and magic resist increased to from . ; * ** 50% damage penalty against minions. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . Items ; * Health restore per half-second reduced to from . ** Total health restore reduced to 125 from 150. * Mana restore per half-second increased to from . ** Total mana restore increased to 75 from 50. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ; * AD reduced to 65 from 75. * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . Masteries ; * Cooldown increased to 30 seconds from 25. ; * Life stolen reduced to of your maximum health}} from . ** Life stolen by ranged champions reduced to of your maximum health}} from of your maximum health}}. ; * Biscuit instant restore changed to 15 health and mana from 20 health and 10 mana. References Category:Patch notes es:V6.8 pl:V6.8